As Seen Against Steel and Glass
by rain.soaked.hello
Summary: One-shot continuation of Innocence in Sin with a little more nature loving and lot more dirty deeds on the cool, steel hood. For the Twific Auto Erotica Challenge. AU/AH/Holy-OOC. RATED M for language and a big citrus basket.


**"Twific Auto Erotica Challenge"**

**Penname(s): rain (dot) soaked (dot) hello**

**One-shot title: As Seen Against Steel and Glass (Outtake/Continuation of Innocence and Sin—other one-shot)**

**Primary characters/vehicle(s): Jasper/Alice/Aston Martin**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the dirty mind that makes Jasper drop the f-bomb like none other.**

**

* * *

**

It tasted of cum and girl and oranges. Still the fucking oranges—sweet and tart and undeniable sin. Her finger stayed perched against my lip, teasing me with _her_ as she sat there bearing all her lady bits to the world with those damn innocent eyes. She was one never-ending, beautiful dichotomy.

"I'm not through with you yet." Her purr was soft and sultry and seriously fucking with my mind and my cock. I was flying high again, saluting the glory that was my girl and her magical pussy.

The damn lithe fingers not teasing my lips grabbed onto the flimsy fabric of my once shirt, pulling her closer. And fuck me if the view down south didn't get better with the intense angle. With my girl so close, I had the mind enough to not waste the good thing spread before me. So leaning in, close enough to mix our fucking breaths, I hovered just out of reach of her lips splayed with my girl's signature smirk, testing her patience and biding my time.

"Honey, neither am I." The words fell raw and husk, bringing back my A-game despite rocking a massively stiff cock. My girl barely flinched, instead erasing the distance between our lips. The kiss was rough and fucking needy as hell, my mind fighting to hold to just one damn coherent thought. But I was everywhere and nowhere.

I was lost in the battle of tongues and clash of teeth as my hands fisted into the short hair at the base of her neck.

I was lost in the fucking perfect pain of the heel digging its way into my chest as I pulled my girl's head back, sucking a tortuous path down her neck.

I was lost in my little Alice's scent and feel and heaven-sent taste as I bent further down, grazing teeth and tongue over those collarbones that would be the fucking end-all death of me.

I was fucking lost in her.

Her pants and moans and lusty whimpers bounced around the trees and over the glowing haze of the city, making my cock take notice and beg for mercy. I was so close to the prize, remembering her heat and what it was like to fuck her on my car and what it felt like to have my girl take all that I gave her. She was fucking perfect and a goddess of sex and sin sitting bare-assed on my hood. Hell, I really am never washing this car again.

My teeth and tongue worked their way over bone and skin, a circuit of left to right and back again, savoring the salt and sweat and tang of my girl. My dick was still doing it's antsy dance down south and begging to be let back into the blessed fucking heat and wet, but boy had to chill. Jasper-fucking-Whitlock was running the show again, going to make my girl squirm and scream for me and only fucking me. Let the whole damn city know that

"Fuck, you taste amazing," I breathed in between my teeth and lips and tongue making contact with her skin.

Lowering her foot away from my chest so I could move more, I let her heel rest against the hood. I could care less about the paint job as I continued my mission of exploring the tangy flesh of my girl, letting her simple flavor send my mind fucking reeling. My tongue traced over her tits, sucking and nipping on her nipples as my fingers knead the flesh against her hips. I kept running the circuit between my girl's neck and collarbones and ample tits. Her sweet as shit noises of moans and whimpers were just egging me on and making my dick dance with want and fucking need.

My girl started moving her hands over my exposed chest, running her nails in lazy patterns with no meaning, losing herself in my handiwork. But those simple touches were driving me fucking insane. The fire her touch left was indescribable and the most pleasurable torture I've yet to experience. And fuck me if it wasn't making my patience grow really fucking thin. As her fingers dropped low to the crest of my hipbone and playing with the tingling flesh there, I lost any will to savor this round. I wanted her now. I fucking needed her _now._

"Turn around." I growled out against her ear, fingers twitching against her hips. My hands brought her body up and pushed it around, speeding her actions because I was going to fucking lose it soon if I didn't get to pound into her tight pussy. And soon. Just thinking about fucking her was pushing my willpower out the window, along with my morals and questionable sanity, ready to explode like a damn hormonal teenagers fumble-fucking for the first time.

My girl's hands splayed against the black metal, digging nails in with no purchase. And hell, every view of this woman was fucking perfect, making my cock twitch in anticipation. The back view, spread wide and ready, was just as sweet as the spread front that was an open invitation. Maybe better, with her petite and slender body in dynamic contrast to her full ass curves.

So I stood and stared at my girl like a voyeuristic bastard, cataloguing every curve and dip I failed to fully appreciate the first time around. She was the damn embodiment of sex and perfection, bracing her nearly naked body against the dark metal of the Vanquish. All that she had left to call her own at this point was that black lace bra barely hiding her tits and those fucking gold shoes that my dick was all up and saluting.

I must have been a great fucking man in another life to deserve her tonight.

"Babe, the sun doesn't shine from my ass. So if you're waiting on daylight, you won't mind if I just take care of myself, right?" Her words were husky and silk. And fuck me if she didn't plan just that, sliding her little hand towards her ready pussy, circling the wet slit with skilled fingers knowing their way around. Now, normally I'd be all for watching, but I knew how epic that shit felt like to be buried in. Heat and tight and fucking perfect girl.

She moaned out deep as her thin fingers slid their way in, stilling my feet and hands and aching dick from touching like they wanted. I had the perfect fucking view of ass and pussy and a beautiful woman finger fucking herself. Those fingers worked in and out and in again, pumping a rhythm interrupted by some thumb attention to her swollen clit and sweet as hell whimpers and pants. Girl had stamina. I'll give her that because hell, she was holding off like a fucking saint that born to be a sinner.

Her throaty moan was the only thing that brought my damn one-track mind back to the bigger picture and not just wet fingers and a slick pussy. My eyes travelled around the swell of her ass and up the soft curve of her back, meeting with a steely gaze peering over her shoulder. I almost fucking blew my load then and there because those eyes were looking straight at me, staring me down with lust and passion and pretend innocence. My girl was a fucking tiger in a kitten costume.

I didn't know where to fucking focus. Her eyes were staring me down. Her fingers were still working their magic in and out of the slick Promised Land. And those lips. Her fucking teeth were pulling in the pouty lips, looking coy as shit and causing me to groan out deep and savage. My girl was going to fucking kill me.

Something primal finally snapped in my damn head, pushing my body forward and my hands reaching out to grab the curves of her ass. I palmed along the skin, snaking my hands under her stomach until finding the slender wrist sitting down south. My girl still had her fingers rubbing and pumping at a tortuous pace, but I wasn't about ready to let her finish the deed—at least alone. I, and my crying dick, wanted back into that sweet fucking heat.

"Honey, I think I can handle this," I said, cocky as shit and removing her fingers from where I wanted to be. Those fingers were slick and wet when I pulled her arm out from under her body. I wanted to fucking taste her again. I wanted to taste the oranges and the girlish sin. So being me, I fucking did just that.

I bent my body over, shaping to the contours of her perfect ass and gentle arch of her back until I could shift her wrist just enough. Her fingers were heaven and hell, sweet and tart, sliding against my tongue and getting me drunk off my girl's glory. My tongue swirled around the digits, taking all I could find. But hell if my girl's sweet whimper at my ministration didn't send shock waves coursing through my body at the sound and getting my dick all up and aching even more. Impressively and excruciatingly it was possible, despite the throbbing mess my cock has been since my fucking girl clicked those heels into my life.

I popped the fingers from my mouth, missing their sweet tang instantly, but more than ready for the main course. I let my hands travel the curves and dips of muscles and soft after placing her palm back against the hood. They slide over my girl's hips and tits and shoulders until I found exactly what I was fucking looking for. My fingers found themselves resting around the curve of her throat, feeling every gulp and fucking pant escaping that fuckworthy mouth of hers.

There was no space between our bodies; my cock pressed between my stomach and the curve of my girl's back. I pulled my hand gently back, careful to not add much force to her throat though my mind and dick were screaming damn fucking loud to be rough and needy and fuck her senseless like we both wanted. But I wasn't about to hurt my girl. I fucking couldn't do that. I couldn't.

"You. You are fucking perfect," I whispered into her ear, the angles of our bodies lining my lips up perfectly there. I decided a good bit of honesty would be a perk to for my girl to see to set off my normal cocky, self-righteous self. "Fucking beautiful."

Her hips ground back in return with a fantastic rough sigh escaping her lips and vibrating against my hand. Those fucking vibrations shook through my whole damn body again, humming sweet in my ears and adding flame to the fire in my already needy cock. That shit was going to kill me. _Seriously_. So I returned the favor, biting down on the sweet spot of my girl's neck that I knew made her fucking crazy. I grinned like a smug bastard as her hips pushed back and she moaned deep and throaty, just like I fucking knew.

And so it began—the dynamic dance of bites and grinds and licks and moans. I moved my lips and teeth and tongue over her bare shoulders, nipping and marking my girl as my own and letting the flavor of her flesh coat my tongue and fill my fucking senses. The grinds of her little hips in response were sandwiching my dick between stomach and back and the sounds of sweet and sin falling from her lips were pure torture.

My hands found their way over my girl's skin, pressing hot against her soft flesh and ghosting over those damn collarbones now hidden. Farther done, my palms found her perfect tits, rolling over the sheer lace and feeling her nipples greet my touch. The moonlight shining down was giving me a fucking fantastic reflection on the windshield of my baby, watching my hands grasp and roll and move my girl's tits as her head threw back and body arched down to the hood.

I kept spying that reflection, cocky as shit at my handiwork and so fucking painfully hard that I was nearly seeing stars. My fingers moved from the lace and nipples, dragging lazy circles over hot stomach flesh and feeling my girl vibrate under me.

It was the most perfect fucking thing, watching this shit play out against glass and metal. My girl's body was moving and writhing to a slow and needy rhythm, keeping her head thrown back against my shoulder. We were in that primal dance of sexual tension, driven by want and those fucking baser needs telling me going all caveman and stake my damn claim..._again_. And it was fantastic. Fantastic, but not nearly fucking enough.

My girl and I must have been on the same fucking wavelength because before my fingers graced any further down, a cold little hand stopped me. She turned her head just enough to peer back and look me in the fucking eyes with a gaze dripping sex. "Seriously enough. Fuck Jasper. Just…FUCK! _Fuck me already_!" The words were thick and commanding for the pixie and fuck if I wasn't going take her little command to heart.

"Don't they say patience is a virtue?" I asked, holding her fuck-me gaze and battling down my ever-excited dick. She huffed in frustration, and it was too damn cute.

"Don't sweat it darlin'. I plan on fucking you 'til my name is the only thing that will fall from those pretty little lips."

With that I let my freed hand make its descent again to the promised land of wet and slick. The contact was pure fucking magic as my fingers ghosted over her clit, playing her like a well-tuned guitar and feeling her body move from my touch. That's right—_my_ fucking touch. Cocky ass that I am, I kept going, teasing and tormenting and building up without experiencing the high for my girl and letting her stand all coiled and horny as hell.

My eyes trained in on the silhouette against the glass again, groaning out at the fucking perfect sight. My girl's lips were fighting between her coy-ass smile and a fuck-me-now scowl with her eyes closed, eyelashes gracing her cheeks. Her ivory skin was glowing and the whole fucking picture was indescribable.

My fingers kept moving. Her body kept writhing. And I was so fucking over the teasing foreplay. The selfish ass I am wanted the tight and heat of my girl surrounding my dick, fucking her senseless on the hood of my baby--_again_.

So that's what I fucking did.

I thrust in hard and fast, almost losing my shit then and there yet again.

You think I'd be prepared for the fucking fantastic feeling of my girl around me seeing as I conquered that territory once tonight. But fuck I wasn't. I was stunned speechless, save for whatever grunts escaped, and damn motionless with my dick buried up to the hilt in the sweet heat and tight angles. My girl turned me into a damn mess, reminiscent of those fucking awkward and pathetic pre-pubescent days of jizzing in my shorts when I'd catch Ms. Emily's nipple protesting the Washington chill through her blouse. And I fucking thought those where the days.

But now I found my heaven in pink flesh and sweet girl. I was so fucking lost in the heat and tight and wet. My girl's wriggling hips and sweet-as-shit voice were the only things to pull my high-flying head back to reality. "Babe, I love your cock and all, but for the love of God, _fuck me already!_" she pretty much moaned out, all breathy and sex and sin.

I leaned over, following her curves until I found the spot I was looking for and trying to ignore the fact for the moment that my dick was buried deep in my heaven-sent angel. My lips pressed soft to the sweet flesh between my girl's shoulder blades, feeling like she needed to feel some fucking sweetness in this tension charged night. I'm an ass, and I own up to that shit on a daily basis, but I'm not blind enough to not think my girl deserved any less than everything I could give her—both gentle and sweet and fast and fucking rough.

My lips stayed there just long enough to send my head spinning from the taste of my girl's skin and that intoxicating scent of her that I swear should be fucking illegal. I stayed bent over as I started moving my hips and doing that push/pull dance inside _my_ pussy at a hellish, tortuous pace. Yeah, I was fucking claiming ownership on that shit. She was my girl and that magic land of wet and girl just tagged along like the best prize ever. Fuck, I'd have my name tattooed on the pink flesh if I didn't think Alice would beat my ass down for even suggesting it. But in one short day, she owned me mind, body and fucking soul. And she was mine. I would make sure of it.

My hips picked up pace, meeting her tight ass that was pushing back with each pump. Deep moans and sweet whimpers coming from my girl was giving the woods a fucking fantastic soundtrack for our deed. I finally righted my body, straightening from her back with a last lingering kiss so that I could taste her again, rolling her tang and sweet over my tongue. My girl gasped loud as the chill of the night battled away my lingering heat. Not giving her time to even fucking shiver, I grasped her hips, pulling and guiding and angling and finding it difficult as all hell to not release on the spot like a horny teenager. My caveman grunts were mixing with my girl's sweet moans, making one intense cacophony of sexually charged sounds.

"Fuck darlin'. You feel…so fucking good. So fucking tight," I drawled out, needing to voice the thoughts assaulting my mind simply for her. For all of her.

My girl moaned in response, pushing her tight little ass back further until my cock as hitting all of her sweet spots, making her body jump and vibrate against me. That shit was fantastic.

"Uhh…_fuck_. Right there. Right fucking there, Jasper!" My girl's voice was still all husky and silk, but with a hint of that sexual desperation coloring the edges. And I fucking felt it too—the all-consuming need of her; of this. "Hard—harder. Need...harder…fuck_…_NOW…" And the my girl's fucking adorable nature shone through the stutters, making my knees weak and resolve to hold off the inevitable release waver. I was so damn close that even I had no clue how the hell I still holding off, my head swimming in a sea of stars and intoxication of girl.

But I did as she asked because I'm already a pussy whipped ass and my girl gets what my girl fucking wants. So I let my hips thrust faster and harder, pushing us both closer to that fucking ledge to fall over and fly high from. Skin hitting skin made muffled slaps among the trees. My girl's hands were sliding against the cool metal of my hood, letting the squeaks and pounds of her fists against steel echo over the lost souls of the city. And we were both a fucking mess of grunts and groans and animalistic noises of want and need.

I could feel my girl's walls tighten and I was praising whatever Gods above because this shit was getting hard to stave off for myself. She was just too damn perfect for this to be easy on me.

"You feel this, darlin'? You feel what I'm doing to you? I'm the one that's making you fucking feel this way," I spoke roughly, leaning over her body again to whisper in her ear and changing the fucking angle of my dick again. She only hummed out deep in response and her pussy tightening even more around me as I watched her beautiful face and our moving bodies shine back against the windshield. "I can tell you're close. Do you want to cum darlin'?" Brushing my lips over her ear, I continued, soft yet fucking commanding, "Tell me."

"Fuck…y—yes. S—so close. Mmmmm…fucking close…"

Letting my fingers finally trail from their perch against my girl's hips, I traced a painfully slow pattern across her stomach towards where I'm sure as shit she wanted me the most. My eyes were trained to the reflection staring back, my girl's eyes open but hooded and trained right on me, begging me on with those pouty lips as my fingers traveled their trail.

"Then fucking cum," I whispered rough as my fingers played against her clit in rhythm with my dick and my teeth bit down against the sweet spot on her neck.

And did she fucking cum, clenching those pussy muscles like a vice grip around my dick and throwing her head back to my shoulder as her body let go. She cried my name over and over, blanketing the city below in her voice and exploding pleasure. That was my undoing—her girlish cries and _my_ damn name falling from her lips.

My girl was still clenched around me as I was flying high and letting her take every-fucking-thing I was giving her. I heard my muffled voice mumble my girl's name again and again, pressed against the soft flesh and sweet taste of her shoulder. I sounded like a damn broken record as she milked my dick for all it was worth.

We rode out the waves of our highs together, our bodies both vibrating and pulsing from the sheer fucking power. Her arms finally gave out, plastering her chest to the Vanquish's hood as her little body rose up and down through her jagged breathing. I caught myself before I could fall against her, simply breathing heavy against her back until I could form one fucking coherent thought.

I finally regained some semblance of control of my body enough to pull out of my girl, with my dick instantly mourning the loss of the blissful heat. With calculated movements of my still shaky limbs, I hooked my arms under my girl until I could flip her over and sit her limp body up. She moved like a ragdoll, just flopping around, still too fucking spent to do much else. I almost laughed when my girl was finally righted because she wore the laziest damn smile and was looking like she was feeling no pain as she sat bare-assed on the hood of my car.

My usual cocky-ass nature was battled down by the softer and actually caring side Mama Whitlock instilled in me because I wanted nothing more than to hold my girl right then and there. And that was not something I was fucking used to. I wasn't always the fuck and run type in these situations, but I wasn't the cuddly prince charming either. But I wanted to fucking love on my girl.

"You good?" I opted for instead with a quick kiss to her sweaty forehead. _Baby steps, Whitlock._

Her voice was back to soft and silk and sweet as she hummed out, "Mmmm…more than."

I leaned in, kissing her lips soft and sweet this time like I probably should have all along if I weren't such a selfish ass. My girl looked up as we pulled apart, eyes glowing and a fucking smile that could light up the fucking night plastered to those perfect lips as her little naked ass stayed perched on my hood.

"You know, I'm never fucking washing this car again."


End file.
